User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Medea Pideth Machina
Alright then, since one people asked for it and Malty got EPd even if she's an instant no due to moral agency issues and her fate is so fucked up, here's the EP of the goddess itself who created Malty. SPOILER WARNING THOUGH AS SHE APPEARS IN FINAL ARC: What's The Work Tate no Yuusha no Narigari or The Rising of the Shield Hero is a Light Novel that tells us the story about an otaku named Naofumi Iwatani who got summoned into a medieval world along with three other heroes from Present Day Japan. After being summoned, Naofumi got the worst weapon and that's the shield. However, someone tries to help her and tries to stay by his side. But unfortunately, said someone betrayed him and this someone is actually Malty Melromarc, a beautiful but treacherous adventurer who had a sadistic joy ruining people's lives. Though it was revealed that Malty herself? Was a fragment of a bigger fish and said bigger fish is the Goddess of Betrayal which I want to propose today... Say hello to Medea Pideth Machina everyone! Who is She/What Has She Done Now, long story short: Medea is originally a member of the race who gains a godlike power... Except after gaining said power, Medea uses it for her own sadisitc and depraved purposes. One of them was creating several soul fragment across the world in which Malty is one of them. Now, soul fragments? Are essentially the clones of either gods or goddess but has the same personality as the original so yeah...I can understand why Malty has several agency issues in the Web Novel version. Now then, Medea herself attempts to destroy 8 worlds on her own whim by merging said 8 worlds in order to absorbs the energy of the inhabitants of said world. This merging itself? Leads to a severe collateral damage due to the disasters called "Waves" it summoned. Now, waves itself is a rather disastrous events that can spawn several monsters and massacring everything in sight. Medea herself? Enjoys the thing that she had done and to ensure the inhabitants xuffering, Medea sends her Soul Fragments in order to keep the situation on 8 worlds that way because she's a sadist. This resulted on people like Glass? Tries to save her own world thanks to one of Medea's soul fragment causing several havoc in her own world. Eventually, when the waves reach a rather catastrophic point, Medea herself made her own appearance and then tries to get rid of Naofumi and co. Because she views them as nothing but thorns in her own plans. Now then, during the battle against the heroes, Medea summons her own army called "Reincarnators" who are basically the victims of Medea thanks to her love on destroying several worlds and they were also brainwashed by Medea herself under the pretense that she is saving the universe which in reality, she doesn't... Eventually, during the fight, instead of killing the heroes faster, Medea tries to have some fun by doing several sadistic things on both sides as she does have a power to revive several loved ones from the opposition, use them to infiltrate the enemy side and have them betrayed their comrades because hahahaha...She's evil. Although her worst act with her own army is that she forces them to fight the heroes and when they plead to Medea to give them more power, Medea response is that she blasts them which resulted on them getting burned alive and prolonging their suffering as possible because Medea is a sadist. Eventually, Medea reveals her own motivation on why she merges several worlds: The reason why she did this is because once she finished merging the world, she tries to absorb their life energy in order to become the most powerful being in whole universe because why not? When Naofumi manages to overpower Medea, she attempts to wipe out all of the 8 worlds from the existence to taking Naofumi and his companions with her to death. Fortunately however, Naofumi manages to deflect Medea's power and thus, erasing the evil goddess from the existence. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors Not a single whit that appears on her. She's just a sadist because she's a sadist I guess? The only thing that you could say that she's beautiful though but then again, I don't think it's mitigating. Heinous Standard Baseline standard? Medea obliterates it and given she has the most resources compared to the main villains in the setting because she's a goddess? She's still passes with flying colors with her gigantic bodycount on destroying several worlds and her awful personal crimes towards other heroes. Final Verdict Compared to Malty who is just a soul fragment of her only in Web Novel? The main body is an easy keeper. Here's the anthem for best girl of Shield Hero :doggokek: Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals